Danny Phantom One-Shots
by SwiggieBishie
Summary: This is just for pure fun and I hope you like it. It has multiple song fics and I'm working on another chapter right now. This also has multiple ships, such as Danny x Sam, Danny x Dash, Tucker x Kwan, Tucker x Valerie, and so on. IF you don't like any of these please do not read and leave hate comments. Please be nice to all ships even if you do not ship it yourself.
1. Fly

It was just a normal day at Casper High, the jocks were picking on the nerds, the geeks was talking about the newest tech. But one thing stood out the most, Daniel Fenton was not in the classroom. This surprised no one, as he was always late to the first class and didn't really care where he was. Sam and Tucker, however, were worried over their lost friend as they saw the news of him fighting Skulker again. As the bell rung and everyone took their seats, Mr. Lancer walked in with his usual baby blue shirt covering his pot belly.

"Okay everyone, I know it is just the end of the week and the last week of school. But that gives you no excuse to not learn about- **ROMEO AND JULIET!** " Mr. Lancer screams as he watches the TV hanging in front of the room. The TV suddenly turned on to show Daniel Fenton on the roof with a guitar. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple tie and white jacket over it, he was also wearing dark blue jeans with holes all over them as they covered his black combat boots. On the screen, it showed Danny on the school roof with the wind blowing his black, raven hair around and blowing into his face, making many of the girls start to swoon over him.

"Hey everyone. I know most of you hate me, and that most of you guys don't know me. But I have something to say, and I want everyone to hear me. I've always been pushed around, whether it would be at home or at school. And I'm finally going to say something. I made this song for whoever is out there right now, wanting to stand up and show no fear but afraid. For those who can't wait to break the chain and break from society's rules. I just hope everyone finally sees the truth of their doings, and change."

For the first time in Casper High, no one said a word as they watched 'Puny Fenturd' start to strum a few cords on the guitar. "Miss Manson, Mr. Foley. Did you know about this?" Mr. Lancer asks as he was memorized at his worst student's bravery. "No, he never said anything about this. Tuck?" Sam barely whispered. Tucker didn't say anything as Danny started to strum his notes before he started to sing.

"I'm finally gonna do what I want;

Not gonna let anyone hold me down;

Gonna let my wings open;

Gonna finally take flight;

No one is going hold me down;

No one's gonna clip my wings and put me down;

I'm finally gonna show them what I'm made of;

Everyone is going to finally see me fly;

I'm finally gonna show my colors;

Finally gonna release my wings and fight back;

Finally gonna fly away;

Finally gonna prove myself;

Never gonna slow down;

Never gonna be taken down;

Finally gonna fly away;

Finally gonna open my wings and fly;

Finally gonna prove myself;

Never gonna hold back;

Never gonna lie about myself again;

Finally gonna show my scars;

The scars from my battles;

The constant battles through the day;

Nothing is never easy;

As we all gotta fight to prove ourselves;

The brave is always hidden;

Never aloud to stand up and fly;

Always beaten down by those who oppose us;

Always forced to play dead as the innocence is always getting hurt;

But now it is our time;

Our time to stand up and fight back;

Our time to open our wings and prove ourselves;

Finally gonna open our wings and fly into combat;"

It was silent for a moment as the clock ticked by. Everyone was shell shocked at how the jocks' number one punching bag sung the beautiful song. No one moved a muscle as Danny smiles innocently at them through the camera before he spoke up, "I hope you like my song, I wrote it myself. I know it doesn't rhyme, but honestly its not supposed to. I hope everyone takes a lesson from this, and quit pushing around everyone. You don't know who will be your boss or the next super hero. You don't know who is gonna be alive tomorrow or who is gonna end up missing. Quit pushing everyone around treating them like garbage. Because I promise you, I am no longer holding back. If they won't fight against you, or if they feel like they can't do it, I will be the one to throw their punches. So stop pushing those who aren't good enough to be in your clique to the ground, because I will be their Danny Phantom until they can stand up and fight back."

After Danny's announcement, the screen went black. No one moved even when the bell rung, signaling to go to second period. All they did was sit there and thought, what happened to Danny Fenton to make him do this. All of a sudden, the door opened to show the black haired boy that was on the screen. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer, but I think you saw the announcements by the looks on your guys' faces." Danny says as he takes his white jacket off to reveal the black button up to have no sleeves, showing off all of his upper arm muscles and scars.

**"THE GREAT GATSBY! **Daniel Fenton, where did you get all of those scars?!" Mr. Lancer exclaims in worriedness as he rushed to his side. Danny didn't say anything and sighs, as if he suspect this to happen. But what he said next, gave everyone a new outlook and opinion on the Ghost Boy. "Well sir, I got my scars in battle." Danny replied as he kept his expression neutral. "Daniel, there are better ways to deal with your emotions rather than to turn to something like this!"

"Well sir, I'm proud of my scars. I got my scars from all of my battles that I have fought and won. Whether it would be a battle of myself, of my family, or even one of the ghost from the ghost zone, I am proud of every single one. Every single scar shows that I am not weak, that I am a fighter, a warrior, a soldier, someone who is not going to back down from anything and always stand up for a fight."

Everyone was silent once more as Mr. Lancer just stood and stared at his student, "What do you mean, ghosts from the Ghost Zone?" Danny all but smirked, "Well, how much fun would it be if I told you the answer. When all of you have all of the puzzle pieces, and all you got to do is put it together."


	2. Talent Show

"Jazz, why are we here and where is Danny?" Sam demanded as she and Jazz sat in the front row of the Auditorium. Before Jazz could say anything, Mr. Lancer came upon the stage. "Thank you everyone to coming to Casper High's annual Talent Show! We have a lot of amazing and talented children that have signed up for the Talent Show, and I hope everyone likes them! Without further ado, we will start with Dash Baxter with his talent, locker shoving!"

There was a few pity claps as Dash walked onto the stage with a nerd behind him. "Okay everyone, this is a local nerd called Mikey. He is going to help me show you the proper what to shove a nerd in a locker. Now, you really want to get a grip around the shirt and-!" Dash was interrupted by Mr. Lancer as he shoved him off the stage, making sure that Mikey was okay.

"I am terribly sorry about that, I haven't had a chance to see the acts yet. So we will all be surprised at what we are seeing today. Next up is Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley with, KNIFE THROWING?!" Mr. Lancer exclaims as he watched his two students come out on the stage and started to throw large butcher knives at each other. Jazz and Sam started to cheer them on as everyone was watching in worry and amazement. After a few more minutes, Valerie and Tucker finally threw their knives into the air and caught them in a bow before exiting the stage.

It took everyone a few moments before Mr. Lancer started to speak up, "W-well then, give it up for Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley everyone. Up next, is Paulina Sanchez with her talent of makeup tips?" Mr. Lancer says questionably as Paulina strutted onto the stage, her best friend cheering loudly. "Thank you everyone! Now, my talent is going to help turn your ugly troll faces, into beautiful barbie doll faces like mine!"

"Miss Sanchez, makeup tips is not a talent. Do you have something else you might like to show everyone?" Mr. Lancer gently says as Paulina looks like you wore orange and pink mixed. "But Mr. Lancer! Everyone in here is in desperate needs of a makeover, they all look like trolls!" Paulina whined. Mr. Lancer just sighs as he escorted Paulina off the stage, "I am so sorry about that, like I said I haven't had a chance to actually look at these things. It appears that we have one more participant. Last but not least, Danny Fenton with his talent singing."

As soon as Danny stepped foot on the stage, he was greeted with a lot of laughter from the A-Listers. "HAHA! Fentonia thinks he can sing, wait. Is that a guitar too, HAHA! Fentoad thinks he can sing AND play the guitar!" Dash mocked. "MR. BAXTER! If you don't want to sit the next game on the bench, then do not-." Mr. Lancer was cut off by Danny, "Its okay, he can think what he wants. I don't care. Now, I am going to sing a song that has a lot of meaning behind it."

"Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me in love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

'Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
'Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in

It's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But I won't go  
No I won't go down"

It was silent for a few moments before one by one, everyone stood up and started to cheer as loud as they can. "And I don't think we need to go to the judges to tell who the winner is, DANIEL FENTON!" Mr. Lancer cries out into the microphone as everyone started to cheer louder. "Hey Fenturd! What's the meaning behind that song, THAT YOUR A WIMP?!" Dash cried out, making all of the A-Listers laugh as well.

But what the ' Wimpy Kid' said next made everyone think twice about crossing him, "No, if you used your brain for once you would know. The song is suppose to represent my hero complex and how I will never let anyone around me get hurt, even if I can't prevent it. The song represents the side of me that no one sees besides my friends. The song is suppose to represent how I am never going to back down and I am always gonna fight back. Because you know what, I am sick and tired of everyone getting hurt on my account. So from now on, I don't care if you are bullying a nerd, I will take every hit and repay in tenfold. Just remember that next time you think you can hurt someone."

* * *

_**It's Not My Time By Three Doors Down -Song used in this Chapter.**_


	3. The Nerd Part 1

Danny was silently humming to himself as he was walking through the halls. He finally got to school at a decent time and actually made it to class on time. Right now, he was on his way to his locker to meet up with his friends for lunch. Halfway to his locker however, he saw something that made his blood boil. Mikey, the local nerd of Casper High, was slammed against the lockers with Dash, the local bully of Amity Park, was laughing as his friends were trying to decide what to do.

"Come on nerd, give me all your lunch money!" Dash cackled as he reeled a fist back. Before he brought his fist down, Danny threw his backpack on the ground, jumped into action, and snatched Mikey from Dash's death grip and gotten him to a safer location. When Dash brought his fist down, he was met with the cold metal of a locker. Dash screams as the others tried their hardest to not laugh. "**FENTURD**!"

Danny rolled his eyes, 'Why does he always blame me?!' Danny slouched, giving the impression that he is still small, and walked up to Dash. "What is it this time?" Danny asks in an almost bored tone. The other hot head saw this as a bad thing and picked Danny up by his shirt. "Since that little nerd got away, I guess I would have to deal with you instead!"

But what happened next surprised everyone. Instead of taking the punch like he usually does Danny grabs the hand holding his shirt and backflips off the locker, pulling the arm in his hand with him. Dash goes with the momentum, having not fully registered what was happening before he was met with the cold, white tiles of the school. Danny does not say anything as he picks his backpack up, gives the other jocks a nod, and walking back to his designation.

* * *

"You did what?!" Sam and Tucker yell in delight. Danny just finished the story of how he took down Dash in a single swipe. Surprisingly, Sam does not yell and get onto Danny like she normally does. Instead, she gives him a giant hug and a promise to cuddle after school, Danny always loved to cuddle like a cat after school for some reason. Valerie just sat there with Jazz, snickering into their food as they watched the three have fun.

Before Danny could say another word, he was hit in the back of the head with mash potatoes. "Fenturd, how dare you embarrass me in front of the jocks!" Someone screamed. The quartet sighed in perfect union as they didn't need to turn around to know who was screaming. Danny sighs as he nearly facepalmed into his food. "Trust me, you did not need my help with completing that," Danny smarted off.

Everyone was snickering until Dash slammed his hand on the lunch table, "Do you seriously take me as a joke?!" He screamed, silencing everyone in the lunchroom. Before the teachers could jump in and do something, Danny suddenly stood up and nearly slammed his face into Dash's. "If you ever half a mind to use, you would know that yes I do. Because you have so much potential in doing something amazing but you waste it on bullying. You bully for nor reason and it should not stick! If the teachers are going to do nothing about the bullying, then I am! I am not going to sit around and let you bully these innocent people no more. If you want a fight, come to me. Just know I am not going to stop at nothing until you change yourself."

No one said a word as Dash just stood there and looked like he was contemplating his options. "Why, why wait all this time and try to do something now."

Danny just simply smiled and hugged Dash, elating a gasp out of everyone in the lunchroom, "Because I wanted you to reach out first." was all he said as he slowly went back to eating his food, giving everyone a new sense meaning.

* * *

To be continued in Part 2, **coming soon...**


	4. 1st Request

TheCasanovaOfSmut

\- Sam cheating on Danny with Dash. With a special twist as the first request to this book!

* * *

Sam was huffing in ecstasy as Dash plopped down beside her, "Not that having sex with you isn't hot or anything, but when are you going to tell Danny? I mean, you are still married to him." Sam groans as Dash ruins the silence, she should have never told Dash about her being married to Danny, it has done nothing but complicates things. '_Even when I'm sleeping with other men, he still knows how to turn me off._' Sam grumblingly thought. "Don't worry that pretty little head off, he is never going to find out. Now, why don't we try something new-"

"SAM, I'M HOME!"

Dash was the first one to react and grab his clothes and dash into the closet as Sam was frozen from where she laid. "Danny! What are you doing home so early, I thought you were working on a case?" Sam finally said as she yanked up a black nighty that was on the ground. Just as she fixed her hair, Danny walked in and started to strip off his suit. "We already found the guy and we got to go home early. Hey, someone's car is here. Is anyone over?" Danny asks as he leans against the wall with Dash hiding in it. Sam slightly tensed and was unable to say anything right away, "No. Must be the neighbor, why don't you tell them to get their car out of our driveway?"

It was silent for a few minutes, no one said a word as Danny and Sam locked eyes. "Are you sure, they don't seem like the type of people to do that. I mean, they did just move in but they seem like nice people. Not Cullen nice but more Batfam nice, you know?"

Sam shakes her head yes, "Well, why don't you go start lunch and I will get dressed and search around for who the car belongs to then?" Danny looked like he had a thoughtful expression as he shifted his feet side to side, getting closer and closer to the closet to Sam's dismay. "Well you see, I already talked to the neighbors before I came in and they said they saw a jock-like man with blonde hair walk in. There wasn't anyone that came in here to hurt you was there or anything out of the ordinary?"

"What are you doing, interrogating me?! Why can't you just believe me that nothing is wrong and get the hell out of here so I can change?!" Sam snapped. She couldn't help it, the room stunk with the smell of sex and there was the problem with sneaking Dash out of the window. "Because I'm your husband and shouldn't need to leave the room for you to change unless you're hiding something from me?" Sam froze, she didn't know what to do. "Of course not, I just want some privacy!" Sam exclaims as she tries to force Danny out of the room. "Are you sure you don't want to sneak Dash out of the closet now or do you want to make sure I can't see you?" Sam froze, "What?"

Dash finally came out of the closet fully dressed and walked straight up to Danny, "Guess I owe you a fancy dinner, turns out you're right." Sam stopped right in her tracks as she watched Danny and Dash make dinner plans for next Friday. "You knew?" Was all Sam could stutter out as she watched Dash lean against the wall to watch the drama. "I had my suspicions after we got married, I didn't want to say anything because I thought I was being paranoid. But then I noticed how all the men were looking at you and flirting with you and how you were doing the same thing right back. And it got me thinking, why did you say yes again? And that is when it hit me! Why would you want to be with me when you can easily have anyone else? So my partner Dash and I created this plan to try and get you to confess. I do admit, after a while, we started to get closer. Did you know, that I lost my job and I started my own business? So all that time I was '_at work_' I was hiding out at a neighbor's house. So I saw all the times you snuck him in and fucked him on our bed."

Sam couldn't talk, she couldn't think, Danny knew this entire time and he staged the entire affair. "Speechless, you should be. I want a divorce and I'm going to live with Dash from now on," Danny stated as he walked over and grabbed a duffel bag that was hidden in the closet and went over to Dash. "Ready to go when you are, honey bee!"

Dash smirked as he leaned in and kissed Danny, "Yup, let's ditch this slut and go hang out with Kwan and Tucker." Sam watched gobsmacked as Danny and Dash walked out of the room and out of her life until Danny came back into the room. "Good luck trying to walk outside, all the neighbors are in on what you actually did!"

* * *

Sam jolted up with a shock as she took in her surroundings. The clock on the bedside read 3 am, the sun wasn't even up in the sky yet, and Danny was sleeping soundly beside her. After seeing Danny right beside her, she calmed down and snuggled back into him. It was all just a dream, Danny didn't know anything, Dash was still on her speed dial for a quick session, and she still had a money bag. Everything was just as it was supposed to be!

* * *

Here you go! Sorry this took me so long to do, I wanted the twist to be just right and life hit me. I hope you like this story and if anyone has any requests don't be shy to leave them!


End file.
